Adelle DeWitt
Portrayed by Olivia Williams, Adelle DeWitt is a main character of Dollhouse. She is the boss of the Actives in the Dollhouse and is also the employer of the Dollhouse-staff. Topher Brink, Boyd Langton, Dr. Claire Saunders and Laurence Dominic answer to her, and she has a secretary called Judith. She is employed by a larger entity and answers herself to yet unknown people. She is also the main contact for all clients of the Dollhouse, negotiating the contracts with them and sometimes even developing friendly relationships with them. The official character description calls DeWitt "very sophisticated" and "cold as an alp". She "runs the Dollhouse with an efficiency that is both ruthless and protective" and "would die before she showed anyone how lonely she is". Character Development Relationships *'Echo': DeWitt offered Caroline her five-year term in the Dollhouse. She told her that she would take care of the mess Caroline's life was in and that the experience in the Dollhouse could help her. Since Caroline became Echo, DeWitt has shown a growing confidence and interest in Echo's ways to handle problems during engagements. She sends her back as Ellie Penn to save Davina Crestejo in "Ghost", even though at that point it wasn't clear that the client, Davina's father Gabriel Crestejo, was still alive. DeWitt also prevented Boyd from shooting the fan during the hostage exchange in "Stage Fright" to see how Echo would handle the situation. She was impressed by Echo's out-of-the-box-thinking and thought that Echo acted in the Dollhouse's best interest since she stopped the person trying to kill Rayna permanently, it just happened to be Rayna herself. In "Gray Hour" DeWitt was deeply uncomfortable with the notion that she might have to neutralize Echo since she was remotely wiped during a heist-engagement. In "True Believer" DeWitt continued to praise her adaptability in difficult situations, and Laurence Dominic suggested that she probably "likes" Echo. *'Topher Brink': Topher has described himself as DeWitt's "number one son", and her relationship with him is very boss-y. In "Gray Hour" DeWittt has admitted to Topher that despite the Dollhouse's efforts to dispose of Alpha he is still alive. She upped his security clearance and suggested they work together on stopping him from causing more damage. *'Laurence Dominic': Dominic is DeWitt's right hand, following every order she gives him, but also questioning some of her reasonings. She clearly has the upper hand in every argument, since she is his boss, but they are not in agreement on every topic (for instance Echo). While DeWitt seems fond of her and her specialness, Dominic continues to remind DeWitt that Echo is showing the same signs that Alpha showed before his composite event. In "True Believer" he goes behind DeWitt's back and tries but fails to get Echo killed during the engagement. DeWitt noticed his absence (but not his attempt at Echo's life) and reminded him that he should not "gamble on what is willing to do". *'Boyd Langton': DeWitt employed Langton after the horrific incident around Alpha's escape because the Dollhouse looked for people with a more intensive background, probably referring to his previous career as a cop. She likes to tell him that situations are more complicated than he imagines, and makes references to him not being long enough in her employ to know every aspect of her work. In "Ghost" DeWitt's business-focused view was contrasted by Langton's moral point of view when he convinced her that wiping Echo would destroy the chances of finding Davina Crestejo and that it doesn't matter that the client is probably dead since they "have a mission". He reminded her that she likes to tell herself that what the Dollhouse does helps people. Notes & References Category:Characters Category:Main characters